Sector Nine
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: After his parents are killed Naruto is sent to a maximum security research facility.
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Boy

**Sector Nine  
**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is purely fan-made.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor/Action.

**Warning:** Foul Language.

**A/N:** Thank you to my wonderful Beta Tandakku.

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Lost Boy**

Kiba sighed, impatiently tapping his watch for what seemed the tenth time that night. He grimaced when he remembered how his girlfriend had been put off by his decision to take the night shift instead of taking her out for dinner like he'd promised. Maybe it was boken. He adjusted the strap of his M16 and stared at the faint city lights in the distance. Beside him, another guard named Genma took out his tooth pick then reached out a hand to thump Kiba on the back.

"You can check that watch all you want kid, it's still going to say the same thing it did half a second ago," Genma said, taking a long sip from the cup of steaming coffee in his hands. After letting the warm liquid burn his throat he offered some to Kiba. "Here you go rookie."

Kiba frowned at the nickname but took the offered foam cup. He had been working as a guard for six weeks and they _still_ called him rookie or kid. Languidly sipping the coffee, Kiba hissed as it roasted his tongue. From the corner of his eyes he saw his companion smirk. Neither of them turned when they heard heavy footsteps outside of the guard tower. A moment later, the tower door opened and a sick looking man entered, the strap of his AK47 showing through his open dark green jacket.

"Who's he?" Hayate wheezed, inclining his head towards Kiba.

Genma grinned, once again thumping Kiba on the back. "This is rookie, the new recruit."

"Kiba," Kiba said, in case Hayate cared to know his real name.

Hayate coughed into his hand, waving away Kiba's offered handkerchief.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked once his coughing fit had ended.

Almost right away Genma's two-way radio crackled, "_This is Sector Nine calling to inform all security personnel to be on alert for Uzumaki Naruto, Tag Number: 0018. He has gone rogue, use any means necessary to sedate him. Over_."

Genma and Hayate shared an unreadable look.

Kiba unstrapped his own two-way in order to respond.

"Copy that Sector Nine," said Kiba. "This is Tower Five, no signs of the rogue on our end. Over."

* * *

Naruto held his breath as he watched the silver haired man enter the parking lot. He knelt down next to a parked car, watching the man behind the protection of it's trunk. He absently fiddling with the metal collar around his neck, trying to ignore how his feet ached from kneeling in the shadows for so long - but it had been worth waiting for his prey.

Kabuto leaned over his motorcycle, groping around his pocket for his keys - not noticing the figure slowly emerging out of the shadows.

Just as Naruto papered to launch himself at the hunched figure the two-way radio he had managed to steal while taking down a guard suddenly crackled. Kabuto turned around, immediately seeing the blond. Naruto grinned, his eyes gleaming red.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kabuto sneered, dismounting. "Trying to escape _again_ Uzumaki?"

Without warning, Naruto bent into a crouch and charged into the unsuspecting man, his head colliding with Kabuto's nose and taking them both down. Kabuto bucked Naruto off as his eyes watered while pain exploded from his nose, climbing up to his temple.

"You will pay for that," Kabuto seethed, trying to wipe at the river of blood running down his face.

Naruto smiled, going into another crouch, watching as Kabuto melted into a karate stance.

The two stood in the quiet parking lot trying to stare one another down. Naruto let out a loud battle cry running at Kabuto straight ahead, the silver hair man sent his foot flying towards Naruto's face but didn't expect the blond boy to grab his foot and twist him. Kabuto let out a silent scream as he landed face first into the concrete. There was a loud crack, and blood seeped into the concrete.

Kabuto was still.

Naruto smiled, recovered the fallen keys, and then he slowly turned to the motorcycle with a grin.

"Look what _I_ found," he said climbing on top.

* * *

Genma, Kiba, and Hayate watched in stunned silence as a sleek black motorcycle zoomed across the empty lot. The rider had blond hair and was wearing a hospital gown that fully exposed his back end to the world.

"That was fast," Hayate said tiredly.

Genma removed his tooth pick before speaking into his two-way, "This is Tower Five reporting to Sector Nine. We have spotted the rogue. I repeat, we have spotted the rogue. He's on a black motorcycle heading west for the main gate. Do you copy? Over."

It didn't take long for the two-way to crackle with a response, "_Copy that_ _Tower Five. We're sending back-up right away. Intercept the rogue A-S-A-P. Over_."

Nobody moved.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kiba asked nervously, leaning over the edge of the tower. "He might escape."

Genma chewed on his tooth pick thoughtfully. "Who knows, maybe seventh time's the charm."

Sighing, Hayate slowly got up from his seat.

"I'll go get the jeep," he said wearily.

* * *

Naruto leaned forward on the bike, willing himself to go faster and enjoying the wind tearing at his hospital gown and ignoring the flashing red lights that started to appear in his side view mirrors.

_"What are you doing Uzumaki?"_

Naruto glanced behind him, grinning when he saw a convoy of military jeeps and hummers speeding after him but he was too far ahead. He revved the motorcycle as he cursed whoever gave Neji access to the megaphones that were strapped to street lights of the research facility parking lot.

_"Turn around." _

Naruto shook his head violently as if to throw off the voice, his eyes flashing with determination.

_"Naruto."_

He snorted, Neji only used his first name when he really wanted to persuade him.

_"Turn back now or we will __use force."_

Naruto's heart jumped with excitement when he saw the gate: a dark shadow that stood out against the bright security lights that were flashing across the lot. Naruto's grin broadened. He was almost there. He could finally escape. He could live like a normal person, have a normal life, avenge his parent's death and - He was going to run into a jeep.

"Shit!"

Pressing hard on the breaks, Naruto skidded into a halt, missing the jeep's hood by a few feet. Cursing, he quickly dismounted the bike. One of the guards inside stumbled out, pointing his gun at Naruto.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

Naruto smirked, watching his eyes widen as the blond started slowly backing away from the car.

"Get on the ground now!"

"Just shoot him," Genma said wearily.

"I can't, Neji said not to," Kiba said through clenched teeth, watching as Naruto continued to back away. "I said freeze!"

Naruto stopped.

"That..." Hayate coughed from his seat in the back. "Can't be good."

Genma narrowed his eyes as the blond dropped to a crouch. Naruto enjoyed the look on Kiba's face as he started running straight towards the Jeep then at the last second leaped over the entire body of the car. Landing gracefully behind it, he continued to run towards the gate.

After regaining composure Kiba quickly got back in the car, shouting for Genma to drive after the half-naked boy.

As Naruto ran he could hear shouts all around him and make out the rev of car engines screeching to catch up with him. His feet burned from pounding against the pavement but he was so close he could have reached out and clutched the bars of the gates triumphantly.

Unfortunately the second he reached out to touch the cool metal bars he received a painful blow to the head.

Naruto stumbled forward, clutching the bars of the gate for support. Before he could turn around he felt the cool metal tip of a gun being pressed into the back of his skull.

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kill you."

Naruto licked his lips.

"Why two?"

"What?"

"Well," said Naruto, keeping his voice light. "When someone is threatening someone else's life they usually say 'give me one good reason.' You asked for two. That's sort of generous isn't it? Especially to the person you're threatening."

"I forgot how much you liked the sound of your own voice." Kabuto flexed his finger on the trigger of the gun. "…Kyuubi."

Naruto turned around, red bleeding into his azure eyes.

"Kabuto I'm touched. You noticed?"

Kabuto pressed the nose of the gun to Naruto's forehead. "Of course I did."

Red eyes rolled heavenwards. "As expected from Orochimaru's right hand man."

Kabuto smirked, pushing up his glasses with his free hand. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, Uzumaki isn't smart enough to escape without help."

"What did you say bastard!" Naruto shouted, his eyes slamming back to their normal vibrant blue.

Kabuto barely had time to register what Naruto had said before Naruto elbowed him in the nose - again. He screamed out in pain, clutching his nose while cursing every blond haired, blue eyed person he knew, which surprisingly consisted of a lot of people. Naruto had barely enough time to celebrate since the metal collar around his neck vibrated violently, sending high volts of electricity throughout his entire body.

The world turned black before he hit the ground.

* * *

Neji smirked, pocketing his remote. He was glad he didn't have to procrastinate on the report to his superiors about why high voltage collars were a necessity. He'd have to remember to thank Naruto later for the live demonstration of his latest invention.

To think, people argued that it "limited" Naruto's freedom and he shouldn't be treated like an "animal" and it was "sick and sadistic" not to mention it could have "irreversible" damage on Naruto's body. Fools, the lot of them.

"Why didn't you do that earlier!" Kabuto said from his place on the ground. Two guards bounded immediately over to help him stand. His face was caked with dirt and his nose was swollen and bubbling over with blood.

Neji ignored the glare he received from Kabuto and turned to the woman behind him.

"We've apprehended the rogue Tsunade."

"I can see that Hyuuga," said Tsunade. She waved him to the side as she stepped out of the crowd of guards and scientists who had gathered in the Naruto Chase.

At the sound of her voice Naruto's eyes flared open.

"Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed happily. His eyebrows furrowed as he observed her upside down. "You don't look happy to see me."

"This is the seventh time you've tried to escape," Neji said. "Of course she isn't happy."

Naruto weakly got up from his position on the ground, using the bars of the gate to help him stand. He gritted his teeth when his knees threatened to give away.

"You didn't have to use your fucking collar," he bit out angrily. Neji smirked.

"The great Kyuubi can't handle a little zap?"

Naruto growled, a red rim appearing around his pupils. "Want to find out?"

"That's enough you two," Tsunade said, tone clipped. "Put him in quarantine for now. I'll deal with this in the morning."

* * *

Kiba watched in stunned silence as the blond was escorted to one of the jeeps.

"Shouldn't they cuff him or something?" he whispered to Genma.

Genma regarded him bemusedly before answering. "No, he won't try anything. I'm surprised he can even stand after that."

Hayate coughed from the back seat.

"We better head back to the post," Kiba said suddenly. "Our shifts are almost over."

Nodding, Genma started the jeep.

* * *

"When will you learn your actions have consequences?"

Naruto glared at the back of Neji's head but it just wouldn't explode.

"Yeah, well, it won't be so easy to catch me next time," Naruto grumbled, fingering his collar.

"No it won't, because there won't _be_ a next time."

"Says you," Naruto mumbled."As soon as I figure out how to remove this thing I'm outta here."

They both turned left, continuing down the dim hallway.

"You have a roommate by the way," Neji said smirking.

Naruto crushed the urge to kick Neji from behind.

"What?" he asked instead.

"Consider it punishment for attempting to escape. Again."

Naruto couldn't barley hide the rage in his voice as he spoke, "You put me in a room with one of the quarantine's Regulars!"

_Regulars_ was the nickname given to the frequent visitors of the quarantine rooms. And by frequent it meant that they had never left. The Regulars were people driven insane from experimentation or the troublemakers such as Naruto. The only reason Naruto had been able to avoid a long stay in quarantine was because Tsunade had always let him off with a warning but after his fourth escape attempt resulted in the death of a scientist she had begun to put him in quarantine. Most of the Regulars were kept apart, the only ones that were ever roomed together were the Regulars that were too doped up on medication to harm anyone.

Being in quarantine was one thing, having to share it with someone who could potentially paint the walls with your blood was another.

"Are you scared Uzumaki?" Neji asked. "He is harmless with all the drugs in his system."

Naruto gave Neji's head a dubious look but said nothing. There was nothing Naruto hated more than quarantine– except maybe Neji. The two were an even match on the list of 'Things Naruto Hates the Most about Sector Nine.' Neji's name was right above a prissy bastard scientist named Sasuke, a long list of guard, and a therapist named Roko who always stole his pudding cup at lunch.

Quarantine rooms were small box-like white rooms with naked cots, and one window. Prison cells were probably a lot more accommodating. As soon as they threw someone in they bolted the door shut. And it always smelled like iodine.

When they finally reached the Sector Nine quarantine rooms, the silence they had gotten used to was instantly broken. The quarantine hall was alive with loud moans, people shouting profanities, and doors rattling violently. Naruto unconsciously stepped closer to Neji. He swallowed a nervous lump when they finally reached his room.

Neji took out a single silver key and opened the door. Not wanting to lose face in front of Neji, Naruto walked in calmly and the door was locked behind him immediately. Naruto slowly lifted his eyes to look at the person who occupied the cot on the other side of the room. It didn't seem like the guy had noticed him at all, he just continued to sit with his back propped against the wall - staring out of the window. While standing there awkwardly, Naruto took a moment to study his new roommate. The moonlight spilled over him, illuminating his form. He had eyes rimmed with black, a mess of blood-red curls that stood out against his pale skin, a small straight nose, and thin pink lips.

"There are some nights," the red-head spoke softly, making Naruto start. "When sleep plays coy, aloof and disdainful." He turned to look at Naruto. The boy had haunting jade green eyes that stood out against the black surrounding them. "And all the wiles that I employ to win its service to my side are as useless as wounded pride, and much more painful (1)."

Struck dumb, all Naruto could do was watch as his roommate went back to staring out of the window, once again going back to his own world. Praying for his soul, Naruto sank onto his own cot and let sleep claim him.

* * *

(1)_ Insomniac_ by Maya Angelou

**A/N: **Feedback would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2 The Avenger

**Sector Nine**

Chapter 2…

**The Avenger**

Sasuke stared at a man dressed in a wrinkled gray business suit. The man had been standing in the same position - his back hunched and his hand clutching his chest as he turned slightly green and swayed on his feet. Sasuke unconsciously pressed a hand over the medical mask on his face. The man sniffled loudly, his half glazed eyes unfocused as he stared at Sasuke.

"You have any aspirin on you?" the man croaked. Sasuke gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to wrinkle his nose. He ignored the man, thankful when he heard the light screech of the subway charging down the track. Pointedly ignoring the man, Sasuke stepped through the automatic doors, keeping his eyes trained on his feet. He usually avoided the subways but it became apparent he couldn't drive through the snow storm that had started early in the morning. It had taken all of his willpower to fight down the irritation of having to be around a big crowd of peopl.

Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, his fingers pressing against the plastic edge of a laminated ID card. He quickly pulled his hands out of his pocket, as if he had been stung. He tried to force his mind blank but was suddenly assaulted with images of a seething blond boy, his red eyes glittering in anger as he spoke, "_Uchiha huh? No wonder your such a bastard._"

Half an hour later the subway came to a screeching halt but when he stepped outside he was met with the dim sky of the early morning instead of cool snow flakes. Sasuke frowned, he could have driven after all. He knew he was the first to arrive since the security gate of the research facility was open.

The guard barely spared his ID card a look, as soon as he saw Sasuke he picked up his two-way radio.

"Uchiha's here," the guard said gruffly.

The device crackled almost instantly with a response. "_Send him to my office_."

The guard waved him through the gate.

* * *

A few minutes later he found himself in a large neat office across from Neji who was typing something on his computer, stopping to ruffle through papers on his desk.

"Sit down," Neji offered, pointing to the seat across from him.

Sasuke stayed standing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"I need you to subdue Kyuubi," Neji said, getting straight to the point. "Oddly enough he sort of...trusts you."

Sasuke managed to stop a flashback of seeing a frail boy strapped to a hospital bed, dark figures hovering over him, pressing their latex gloves over his exposed abdomen. Probing, pinching, and injecting long syringes into his erect veins.

Neji barely glanced at him. "He got out again and the higher ups are getting sick of hearing about it."

"Isn't that why you created the collar?" Sasuke challenged.

Neji finally looked up at him, his face perfectly blank. "Why so reluctant?"

Sasuke stayed silent. Neji narrowed his eyes. Sasuke recognized that look. It was calculating, almost like he was choosing his words carefully to gauge Sasuke's reaction.

"He's getting stronger."

"Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Do you enjoy living outside of the facility Sasuke?" Neji asked coldly, his perfect composure broken.

Sasuke forced down his raw anger. He kept his face perfectly blank but his eyes gave him away. He couldn't stop the red from bleeding into the usual black, or stop the wheels that appeared in them a second later.

"Should I tell Orochimaru exactly why he shouldn't give you so much freedom?" Neji continued, his voice carefully measured.

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to black. Neji's turned back to the computer monitor.

"He's in quarantine, room 3G-1. Take a guard with you."

Sasuke stood.


	3. Chapter 3 The Insomniac

**Sector Nine**

Chapter 3...

**The Insomniac**

"Can you explain to me why Uzumaki is going to such length in trying to escape?" Tsunade asked, peering at the three men in font of her.

Kakashi, Kabuto and Neji glanced at each other. All three men stood in front of Tsunade's desk, there hands behind their backs while Tsunade looked at them over her folded fingers.

"The boy is an orphan. He knows no one outside of these walls, it's obvious this is a cry for attention," Kabuto supplied icily.

"He must be planning a rebellion of some sort," Neji added. "His parents were quite good at that."

"_Or,_" Kakashi began. Everyone turned to look at him. "It could be the fact that he's being held captive in a hundred thousand square foot metal cage with armed guards pointing heavy artillery at him at every turn."

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Hyuuga, did you send Uchiha to sedate him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes he's on his way as we speak."

"It better work this time. You're all dismissed."

All three men bowed and filed out of her office.

Tsunade rubbed her temple. "What am I going to do with you brat? How am I supposed to keep you alive if you keep fighting me?"

* * *

Naruto slowly sat up then froze.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned around, revealing the syringe in his hand.

Naruto growled.

"Watch it Uzumaki," Genma said from the door way. He pointed his handgun at Naruto.

Naruto tried to get up but his arm was painfully held back by something.

"What the hell?" Naruto said pulling on the handcuffs around his wrists.

"You were asleep so we took the liberty of restraining you," Genma said smiling. "Now be a good boy and let Sasuke drug you."

"Fuck yo – OW!" Naruto winced as Sasuke stabbed the needle into his neck. A pained look crossed Naruto's face then his eyes turned coal black. Genma raised his eyebrows.

"Is that normal?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he mechanically put the syringe into his lab-coat. Genma pointed his gun at Gaara while Sasuke turned around and un-cuffed the red-haired boy. Gaara had been staring at him unblinkingly since they had barged into the room. Avoiding the piercing green eyes that followed his every move, Sasuke handed the cuffs back to Genma and turned to un-cuffed Naruto.

"I'm done. Let's go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hidan yawned widely as he made his final midnight rounds down the hall. Taking a left turn down the empty hallway, he suddenly became alert.

Quarantine.

Shuddering, he narrowed his eyes at the doors, almost like he was expecting someone to jump out and attack him. The hall that usually sounded like a war zone but it had suddenly become deathly silent.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Hidan whirled around, trying to place the sound. He jogged steadily down the hall, his pink eyes scanning the numbers as his hand automatically slid to his gun.

"HELP! SOMEONE!".

Pressing himself next to the door reading 3G-1, Hidan stared at it as if it were about to explode.

"What's going on in there!" Hidan shouted. There was dead silence. Hidan pressed his ear to the door.

"I-I'm not sure how to explain," a panicked voice answered.

"Try."

There was another moment of silence.

"My roommate is completely covered in sand," Naruto deadpanned.

Hidan blinked.

"What?"

"Just get me out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"Stand back, I'm coming in."

There was a brief scuffle of feet then all grew silent again. Hidan quickly punched in the security code next to the key-lock. Stepping back as the metal door swung inward, Hidan peered into the room.

"What the fuck?" Hidan whispered inching closer.

"I told you!" Naruto hissed.

Hidan didn't pay him any attention. He could hardly take his eyes off the perfect molding of the blond's roommate: a sand statue siting casually on the cot, breathing as if it were alive.

Hidan's mind was racing. Gaara's powers had returned which meant his medication had worn out and everyone and everything was in for a sand storm.

"Stay back Uzumaki," Hidan said momentarily pointing his gun at Naruto.

"I won't try to escape just do something about that," Naruto said pointing at the body.

As Hidan slowly walked closer with his gun raised there was a pause and then the sand suddenly sprang from the still body, attacking him before he could let out a proper scream.

* * *

Gaara stepped out of the door and turned around, the sand sliding back into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Are you coming?" he asked quietly.

Tearing his eyes away from the sand sculpture of the guard, Naruto grinned at his new friend.

"Yeah."

They walked out of the room and stopped in front of the door across from them.

"Since you were all very good at keeping quiet you can play too," Naruto said his eyes slowly turning red.

Gaara didn't say anything as he brought his sand charging towards the metal doors lining the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sleeper

**Sector 9**

Chapter 4…

**The Sleeper**

Tsunade hated being in his lab, it was a foul place, brightly lit with thousands of glowing objects on shelves that reached the ceiling. There were beds lining the walls, their straps cracked and used and spots of dried blood splattered all over the floor. She stared at his greasy black hair as she spoke, standing stiffly in the doorway in case she had to flee quickly back up the stairs.

"Out of the hundred plus teens that were put through rigorous training programs and intense experimentation, only four were able to adapt to the gene," Tsunade said, watching as a gray hand darted out and grasped a flask containing blue liquid. "It was simply natural selection. There is no need to get more test subjects."

"Tsunade," he said in a voice as scaly and slippery as his skin. "You yourself said there could be no progress without change. We can increase the possibility of finding another gifted child if we get fresh test subjects."

"But Orochimaru –"

"We need fresh test subjects."

Tsunade winced, knowing that meant the end of the conversation.

"Understood sir," she said.

Tsunade climbed the stairs slowly, her chest constricting painfully. He had finally gotten bored of Naruto and the others and wanted new toys. She had to think fast before they destroyed more innocent lives, just when she reached the main floor security alarms went off - the sound almost knocking her off balance.

* * *

Shikamaru lay against the soft cushions of his cot, his eyes sliding closed, the light pressure of the book on his stomach keeping him from turning over. His mind was already slipping into the deep confines of sleep and as his muscles relaxed, the deafening noise of exploding metal doors became muffled sound.

"NARA!"

The brunet kept his eyes firmly shut. He could recgonize that voice from anywhere. He stiffened as he heard his cell door cave in and crumble, and the soft paddle of naked feet rapidly moving in his direction. Shikamaru swallowed the groan that threatened to escape his lips. `

"Oi, you awake?" the famaliar voice asked, the person leaning in so close he could fell their breath on his face.

"Can I help you with something Naruto?" Shikamaru mumered, his eyes still closed.

"Well um-"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He could slightly make out the blare of a security alarm beyond the wall.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to get invovled."

He could hear the blond figeting by the slight shuffle of his feet against the tile. "I – we need your help."

_We_?

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open.

Naruto stood beside him, his blond hair sticking out from all angles on his head. Judging by his disheleved appearance and the sweat glistening on his forehead he must have been running. He was wearing fadded blue jeans that hung loosley off of his slim waist (probably barrowed) with no shirt but he had his hospital gown clutched in his left hand. Shikamaru's eyes wove over the light bumps of his abs, and then moved up to the irritated handsome face.

"Okay, but don't blame me if we get caught," he said, meeting the blond's eyes.

Naruto grinned, holding out a hand that Shikamaru took. "Not this time."

* * *

Kiba covered his ears as the loud blare of horns went off at once. He felt around his desk for his radio.

"Sector nine! Do you copy! Over!" he shouted plugging one ear.

"_Yes –_"

"What the fuck is going on?" Kiba shouted, not letting the voice at the other end finish.

"_Code eleven! I repeat, code eleven_!"

The radio sputtered with static then went silent.

"Code eleven?" Kiba echoed, confused. He hadn't been there long enough to memorize the Code Book.

"A massive outbreak of quarantine patients," Genma said, his face visibly paling.


	5. Chapter 5 The Caged Bird

**Sector 9**

Chapter 5…

**The Caged Bird**

"I saw a star slide down the sky,

Blinding the north as it went by,

Too burning and too quick to hold,

Too lovely to be bought or sold,

Good only to make wishes on

And then forever to be gone."

- The Falling Star, Sara Teasdale

* * *

Neji stared at the small photograph in his hand, the siren in his office wailing in his ears. The picture had been taken after Naruto's first surgery. The blond lay still in bed but there were restraints around his wrists, his blood red eyes stared through half lids, as if he had been falling asleep before the picture had been taken. Neji had stolen it from Naruto's file and had carried it in his pocket since.

He was in love with Naruto. He had been since the first day they met when the blond boy had accidentally cut the tip of his long hair with scissors.

In order for Naruto to be truly free, Neji had decided that Kyuubi needed to first be restrained so he created a electric collar. Every time Naruto got zapped a piece of Kyuubi would wither away. However, the high voltage could cause him permanent brain damage if prolonged.

"Hyuuga!"

Neji calmly put the photograph in his coat pocket and looked up to see Tsunade entering his office.

"The brat has escaped!" Tsunade continued yelling, her voice easily dominating the siren.

Neji tried not to smirk, the days earlier events playing over in his mind.

_Sasuke's eyes snapped back to black. Neji's turned back to the computer monitor._

_"He's in quarantine, room 3G-1. Take a guard with you."_

_Sasuke stood. _

"_Wait," Neji called reaching in his desk drawer and producing a syringe filled with blue liquid. "Since you're going to quarantine give this to the patient in 3G-2. He's seems to have developed an imaginary illness but we've been instructed to give him this since it seems to calm him down."_

* * *

Sasuke relaxed against the large leather chair in his office, letting his head fall back as he sighed deeply.

"I hate this place," he whispered to the dark. He reached into his pocket, closing his eyes as the memory he'd tried to push back since that morning invaded his mind.

"_Uchiha huh? No wonder you're such a bastard."_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes as Naruto's voice whispered across his thoughts.

"_Your family is the reason I'm in this shit hole." _

Sasuke reached inside his coat pocket producing a syringe.

"I gave him the wrong one," Sasuke stated out loud, staring at it. The syringe held a dark red liquid. Reaching inside his pocket again he took out another empty syringe.

"You're sitting in the dark talking to yourself? That's not creepy at all," said a voice.

Sasuke lifted his head, his red eyes glowing ominously in the dark.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Down boy, it's only me."

Kakashi approached Sasuke's desk, his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, a medical mask hiding the lower half of his face from sight.

Sasuke's eyes dimmed, fading back to black, "I gave him the wrong one. I gave him a placebo meant for another patient."

Sasuke threw the syringe with dark red liquid to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught it with one hand, never keeping his eyes away from Sasuke.

"The guards managed to subdue most of them but Naruto and his roommate managed to escape. Security around the gate and every emergency exit in the building was doubled. Nobody knew where they were."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

Kakashi regarded him coolly for a second, almost deciding carefully on what he would say next.

"Shit happens."

"I'm probably going to lose my job over this," Sasuke said.

Kakashi smiled under the medical mask he wore. "Don't you want to know where they went?"

Sasuke didn't respond so Kakashi decided to continue with the story.

"Naruto, who had probably fully turned into Kyuubi by then thanks to your placebo -" Sasuke winced. " – broke into the cafeteria and treated himself to some ramen and he's been there for about an hour with Tsunade and Neji. Tsunade has requested that you go down there."

Sasuke stiffly got up.

"With this." Kakashi held up the syringe.

* * *

The sight that greeted Sasuke when he arrived in the cafeteria would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that he was about to lose his job.

_What would his father say_? Sasuke's jaw clenched.

Naruto sat cross legged on the floor devouring a large bowl of ramen. His loud slurps the only sound in the room. Tsunade sat at a table adjacent to him, her arms crossed over her large breasts as she peered down at him disapprovingly. Neji stood next to her, his face a blank mask. Sasuke glanced down at the small silver remote control in his hand. Then there were the ten armed guards surrounding them in a semi circle, their guns pointed at the blond boy on the floor.

Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat next to Tsunade. Nobody said a word. They all just watched Naruto eat. With a final lick of the bowl, the blond patted his stomach and burped. Sasuke stiffened when he saw that Naruto's eyes were red.

"Kyuubi, I want to speak with Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto set the bowl down.

"Can't."

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently. "Why not."

"He's not here."

"Oh? Where is he?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I lost contact with him after the placebo he gave us," Naruto said turning to Sasuke.

"I didn't intend to give it to you." Sauske bit out.

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, when the little twerp decides to show up tell him his little stunt cost you 15 months in quarantine."

"No!" Naruto yelled his eyes suddenly becoming a mixture of red and blue, his irises turning into a pinwheel of color. Suddenly two guards grabbed Naruto and forced him to stand up. He didn't fight them off.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke for the first time and spoke, "Meet me in my office in 20."

With that she walked out of the cafeteria, followed by the guards who dragged Naruto with them.

Sasuke sat very still, his mind racing, his hand running over the syringe in his pocket. If this was Naruto's punishment, what would they do to _him_?

"This time his tricks cost him his freedom." Neji said.

"That's a little more than a year in complete solitude."

Neji studied Sasuke coolly for a second before replying.

"Orochimaru wanted to take out his brain and dissect it but Tsunade managed to convince him not to," Neji said. "She was also somehow able to convince him that she should be the one to decide on your punishment."

Sasuke felt a cold chill go down his spine but he never changed his mask of indifference. Later, when he and Tsunade were alone, he would properly thank her.


End file.
